Charms
by palmtoptiger13
Summary: Alice, is just your normal teenage witch. Of course she has to deal with all her other teenage problems, like boys, school, and friends! How will her year go now that she's starting to fall for a Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new thing I wanted to try; this takes place during the fourth year. This is from the POV of four friends trying to deal with magical life, the tri-wizard tournament, and smocking hot wizards.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters( except for Alice, Jayde, Damon, Zoe). The rights belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros. **

**Alice's POV**

I hurried down the plat form, holding my younger sister Rosemary's hand. This is her first year at Hogwarts, and I could already see the worry on her face. I searched for my friends, but to no avail. I stopped at one of the many entrances to the train, and pushed Rosemary forward. She wouldn't budge.

"Rosemary," I grumbled, "Move. Now." she looked up at me, her huge doe eyes filled with sadness. I grumbled and got down to her eye level. "What's wrong?" she sniffled,

"I'm scared, I don't know anyone."

"That's why I'm not going to sit with you, you need to make friends, get to know people. Ok?" she shook her head, and slowly made her way toward the entrance. As soon as she walked into the train. I fallowed the sound of laughter, until I came to my three friends. Jayde was using magic to crawl around on the ceiling, while Damon, and Zoe were trying to get her down. "Stupify!" I yelled, as Jayde fell to the floor. A few seconds later, she was up on her feet.

"Alice!" she screamed running toward me, Damon and Zoe turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys!" I said, giving them each a hug. The train whistle blew, giving us a warning. "Come on," with that we all headed onto the train.

Almost all the compartments were taken, until we finally found one in the back. We slid in, and began to chat about our summers. Jayde, was talking about her younger sister, and helping her dad at the daily prophet. Jayde's father is the editor and chief of the daily prophet, she loves reading and writing and has the best imagination. Damon's parents work for the ministry, her mom's a secretary, and her dads a judge, she's has two older sisters and a brother, all of which are out of school. I've never met Zoe's parents, but I know they own a shop in Diagon Alley, she has a younger brother and sister, neither of which attend Hogwarts yet.

"Oh," Damon stopped looking down, "Sorry about your brother." I stopped, I didn't know that they knew about what happened to my brother. My oldest brother Tommy, was taken into the ministry under the pretence that he was a death eater. His wife and daughter Lily, were devastated. What made me mad was that he hadn't denied or agreed with the charges. My parents had spent most of the summer visiting him.

"It's ok, there hasn't been any progress in his case." Damon nodded,

"My dad told me, he was judging at one of Tommy's trials." That explains it, I thought to myself.

"How are Mick and Nick doing?" Zoe asked lightening the mood. I rolled my eyes, Mick and Nick are my older brothers who happen to be twins, their sixth years, and really good friends with the Wesley twins.

"Their fine Z, they still wont go out with…" I was cut off by Draco,

"Hey girls," he said winking at us. Jayde sat wide eyed, I sat looking back and forth between Jayde and Draco.

"Jayde, don't you have to change into your robe?" I asked her winking. She nodded happily and grabbed her clothes and ran out of the compartment.

**Jayde's POV**

OMG! It's Draco Malfoy, the man of my dreams.

"Hey Jayde, what's up?" he asked, I tilted my head,

"Not much, how was your summer?"

"Father took me to the quidditch world cup, Potter was there." He said in a semi-discussed tone. I ignored the comment,

"I was there too, I can't believe I didn't see you. My father was writing an article for the prophet." He nodded, and stopped.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I nodded_, yes Draco I will see you around_. I stepped into the changing room to change into my Slytherin robes.

Alice's POV

It didn't take long before we were back at Hogwarts and we were sitting in the great hall. Rosemary was sorted into Griffyndor, it didn't bother me, she was that personality type. Dumbledor stood up, and made an announcement that this year our school would be hosting the tri-wizard tournament. He cleared his throat and began

"And now, please join me in welcoming, the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their head mistress madam Maxim." A bunch of attractive girls, in blue robes came in, and did a little dance: at which all the boys began to clap with jaws open. "…And now our Friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master Igor Karkaroff!"A group of darker looking boys came in, and preformed a little routine.

"Omg! Damon, look who it is!" I squealed excitedly. The last boy to come in was Viktor Krum, my favorite quidditch player. He made eye contact with Zoe; she of course winked and blushed, then he made eye contact with the Granger girl; who ignored him. Damon leaned over to me,

"Looks like Zoe has a crush," she whispered pointing to our love struck friend. I snickered, and grabbed a chicken wing, from the pile that had magically appeared on our table. Jayde and Damon, were having a jello eating contest, while Zoe and I chatted.

"Soooooooo, are you still having trouble with herbology?" she asked,

"Yep, I'm supposed to get a tuto…" I was cut off by Dumbledor,

"Your attention please!" he boomed, "I'd like to say a few words, eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive tree tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks,"

"Right on," Damon and Jayde said, giving each other high-fives.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to propose a new rule, to explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magical cooperation, Mr. Batimus Crouch." Suddenly a great sound erupted through the great hall, and a bright light flashed, everyone began to scream when suddenly, a stranger appeared and used his wand to fix it. Damon turned to me,

"Who is that?" I shook my head,

"Zoe, you know?" I asked, she nodded,

"That's mad eye moody, he catches death eaters or something."

"Oh…" he walked up to Dumbledor and mumbled something. A tall, skinny man approached the podium and began to speak,

"After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen, are to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

"Boooooooooooooooooo!" Jayde screamed standing up on the table,

"Rubbish, just rubbish!" Damon yelled, pumping her fist into the air,

"Silence!" Dumbledor shouted. We all watched in fascination as he melted gold to reveal the goblet of fire. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves, merely write their name on a piece of parchment paper, and throw it into the flame before Thursday night. Do not do so likely, if chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

A couple minutes later we were all sent to our dormitories.

**Zoe's POV**

_That Krum boy was hot, I wonder if he was really looking at me?_ I thought to myself as I fallowed my friends into the Slytherin common room, the new password was, Fizzletats. Jayde and Alice were trying to come up with the strangest muggle words they knew. I walked toward my favorite chair and cuddled into it. A few seconds later Damon came over and sat next to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" I said coming out of Viktor Krum world. Damon stared at me for a moment, and shrugged.

"You know, you're like an open book sometimes." I smiled. That's what Damon was good at, getting into peoples heads, hearing their thoughts. "So, Viktor…?" she asked a cheser cat smile forming on her face. I nodded, and hugged myself.

"He's really hot."I smiled. Damon nodded,

"I just don't want you to get hurt…"

"Why would I get hurt Damon?" I asked crossly,

"He seemed to fancy the Granger girl as well. He seems like an air head too." She said facing me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Jayde was chasing Alice around with her pet snake Nagini.

" MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alice screamed running franticly,

"But Alice, Nagini just wants a good night hug!" she pleaded, cornering Alice. Suddenly Draco walked in, Jayde dropped Nagini, which made Alice yelp.

**Jayde's POV**

_Hello Draco, back so soon I see?_ I thought, smiling at Draco, my smile changed to a frown when Pansy Parkinson walked in. I let a small growl out,

"Hey, Draco," she said leaning on his shoulder, "I see your being charitable and saying hello to the misfits." Draco seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Not exactly, I was saying hello to Jayde." Pansy looked me up and down,

"Oh," she said, now walking around me, "Aren't you 'interesting'" she said with a fake smile. She waved to Draco and walked toward the girls dormitory. _She's going to get it_, I thought evilly. Draco walked toward me.

"Don't listen to her," he whispered, "In my opinion your beautiful." I froze, he thinks I'm beautiful, beautiful. My life was now complete, but I still needed to teach Pansy a lesson, one she will never forget, mwwwahahahahahahahahah!

**Alice's POV**

I looked over at Jayde, a creepy smile sat frozen on her face, she was planning something. I slowly walked toward her.

"Jayde..." I said slowly, creeping toward her. "What are you planning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She slowly turned to face me,

"You'll know soon, all in good time, my pet, all in good time." I shrugged, when she gets like this, it's good to leave her alone. I yawned,

"Let's get to bed." I said. Everyone agreed, we made our way to the dormitory, and got changed. I slid into bed, my pet cat Ridgeback jumped onto my bed and laid down. I slowly stroked his fur; it was all sorts of colors; brown, and orange, and black. I could feel myself falling asleep, another year at Hogwarts has started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter on any other character (except for Alice, Jayde, Damon, Zoe). The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

**Jayde's POV**

I waited till I knew everyone was asleep, that's when I knew it was time. Pansy was going to have a little surprise when she woke up. I slowly tip-toed over to Pansy's bed, "_Engorgio," _I whispered taking my wand and pointing it toward her head. It slowly began to swell. I smiled, _hope you like that Pansy_, have fun. I got back into bed, and fell asleep easily.

**Damon's POV**

I awoke suddenly to the sound of tweeting birds. "Crap!" I screamed, "Alice, wake up, were late for practice!" She sat up in bed wide eyed,

"Ugh," she said pulling herself out of bed, and began to look for her uniform. I can't believe it, it's the first day of qidditch practice. I've been able to ride a broom since I was three. My older brother played, but stopped after he was injured. I'm a Beater, Alice is a Keeper. Neither of us made the team first try, second year we made it; Alice and I celebrated for days.

"Ready?" I asked Alice. She nodded, as we grabbed our brooms and left the dormitories.

**Alice's POV**

_I can't believe Damon or I didn't wake up_, I thought to myself as we ran onto the qidditch field. Simon, our captain, stood waiting for us. He looked up angrily,

"And where have you to been?" he said staring at me mostly. Simon seemed to fancy Damon, in fact, most boys fancied Damon. That's why I would be taking the heat for this.

"Schweped in," I quickly put my hand over my mouth. _Crap, crap, crap!_ I though, I forgot to take my retainer out this morning. Damon quickly covered for me,

"We slept in, sorry." She said with a smile. He smiled back,

"I guess its ok, just this once." He turned and frowned at me, and began to give us instructions for practice. Zoe and Jayde walked outside, they usually watched us practice. Suddenly, Durmstrangs quitich team flew in. Apparently _they _thought _they_ could practice. Not happening, I mounted my broom, and flew up to meet them, Damon was close behind.

"Hey," I said not sure how to approach the situation,

"Practicing," answered Viktor Krum,

"well," Damon started, "You have to book the field, _in order to practice on the field_," I knew an opportunity when I saw one, especially one that would help Zoe. I leaned over to Damon, and whispered my plan. She nodded, her evil smile plastered on her face.

"1, 2..." we counted together. On the count of three, we both flew to Viktor's side, and kicked him. He plummeted to the ground, it wasn't that bad of a fall; a twisted ankle was the worst. Both of us looked at Zoe, who apparently got the plan. She ran down the bleacher stairs, and was at Viktor's side, helping him up. In fact, the whole qudditch team was helping him to the infirmary. Damon and I gave each other high-fives. Simon shrugged and went on with what we were going to do in practice. The rest of practice was uneventful, I wouldn't dare talk though.

We were still able to get changed into our school uniforms, and make it to breakfast. When we got there a surprise waited for us. Pansy's head was HUGE! I looked over at Jayde, who was smiling devilishly,

"Jayde, Jayde, Jayde," I smiled. "What a wonderful twick." She laughed,

"She better think twice, before messing with Jayde Penelope Grayling Joyce Grasim Bucklebe!" I burst into a laughing fit, rolling on the ground, when Snape came over.

"And what do you find so funny Ms. Inheart?"

"Nothing, Profethesor." I said standing up,

"What is making your speech impaired Ms. Inheart?" he said in his slithery voice.

"You thee thir, I'm wearing my retainer. I forgot to take it out thith morning." He nodded,

"Try to take it out next time." He said flatly walking away. I shrugged and Jayde laughed.

"Where's Damon?" Jayde asked, eating a bit of her toast.

"We decthited that, one of uth thoud apologies to Viktor." I said sipping some tea. We both finished and left the great hall.

DADA, was my next class. That strange teacher, mad eye or something started to torture a spider-thing. Zoe leaned over,

"Thanks for your little stunt." She said smacking her gum.

"No prob," I said with my retainer voice. Zoe laughed.

"What are you laughing at Ms. Flaws?" with that mad-eye made the spider fly onto Zoe's face. Jayde, began to laugh like a manic.

"I love this man!" she whispered. Suddenly, mad-eye made the spider crawl on Draco's face. Jayde's tone dramatically changed, "Boooooooooooooo!" she said sticking her thumb down.

"What was that, Ms. Bucklebe?" the spider flew onto Jayde's face. She began to laugh like a manic,

"IT TICKLES!" she screamed, still laughing. After a while, mad-eye killed the spider. Jayde booed, because she had been mumbling that she wanted it for a pet, which I objected to; because I knew it would need good night hugs. The rest of the class was uneventful, except when I messed up a spell. Instead of saying Expecto_ Patronum_, I said_, Expulso;_ luckilyI only exploded a stack of books. Seriously, if you talk fast with a retainer in, you can think one thing, but something completely different.

Damon and Zoe had potions next, so Jayde and I walked to Herboligy.

"So, how's it going with Draco?" I asked,

"I haven't talked to him all day," she mumbled looking at her shoes. I sighed,

"What's up, with you, you seem out of it?" she stopped, and thought for a minute,

"You know our new professor, mad-eye moody?" I nodded, curious to see where this was going "My dad interviewed him awhile back for the prophet. He let me come to the interview, I've met him before…"

"Your point being?" I interrupted,

"Let's just say, I'm one of those people you just don't forget," we both laughed. "So, he should have remembered me."

"Jayde," I said grabbing her shoulders, "How long ago did you meet him?"

"Eight years ago." She answered,

"You were six; you probably look and sound a little different. He probably doesn't remember you." She shook her head,

"Whatever, you don't believe me." she said walking away from me. I rolled my eyes and fallowed her,

"Well, what's your theory?" she stopped again and looked at me, a serious expression on her face.

"It's not him. Whoever mad-eye is, is an imposter!" a couple people in the hall stared at us.

"Ok, it's a possibility." Jayde looked at me smiling.

"Ok, tonight, we break into his office." I shrugged,

"Sounds good."

We walked toward the Herbology department, everyone in our class, including Professor Sprout were standing outside.

"What's going on?" asked a tall Hufflepuff girl.

"Well," Professor Sprout started, "There was a little incident in the green house."

"What type of incident?" I asked,

"The Fanged Geranium has gotten lose, and it's quite dangerous for us to be in there. You can all go do something productive, class is dismissed." Jayde and I exchanged happy glances (neither of us like this class. We began to walk away when Professor Sprout called me over. Jayde waved and walked away.

"Yes?" I asked,

"Last year we discussed you having a tutor, because of you not succeeding in this class." I couldn't help it, but I laughed; probably making Professor Sprout hate me more. She gave me a cold stare then continued. She pointed behind her, "This is Neville Longbottom, your tutor." He waved awkwardly, I smiled back. "Neville," she said to him, "Try to help." She walked away.

"Hey," I said trying to seem friendly. He averted his eyes. I looked from his robe to mine. "Oh," I said grinding my teeth. "It's my uniform!" I huffed, sitting down on the grass. He stuttered,

"O-h-h, it's not that…" I cut him off,

"Yes it is! Just because I'm a Sylytherin doesn't mean I'm a mean jerk. What would you say if I said you must be a saint, and have a heart of gold?" He looked at me, surprised from my outburst.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered,

"You better be," I muttered playing with the grass. I stood up, brushed myself off, and stuck my hand out, "I'm Alice Inheart, and your Neville Longbottom." He shook my hand, speechless. "Now that I got my little break down over with, could you say something?" he nodded, and gulped,

"I've never meet a nice Syltherin." He tried to smile,

"Well, for starters, were not nice, we've got attitude." We both laughed.

"How about we head to the library, to study a little?" I tilted my head,

"Sure," we began to walk toward the school, I didn't know why; but i had a weird feeling in my stomach.

**Jayde's POV**

I sat in the common room, playing with my pet snake Nagini. I came here, because I had nowhere else to go. I was also hopping to see Draco, he usually ditched class and came here sometimes. I looked up, as the door opened. I laughed, it was Pansy, her head still huge.

"Bucklebe," she spat, a look of pure disgust on her face. I ignored her, and picked up a book that was lying on a table next to my chair. "I know it was you, it had to be you. You can bet that I'll have my revenge!" she scowled. She began to walk up to the dormitories,

"Whatever pug face…" I said loud enough for her to hear, she turned around and started toward me. I quickly whipped out my wand and said,"Bat-Bogey!" I screamed. Pansy suddenly stopped, her bogeys grotesquely enlarged, grew wings, and started attacking her. She began to scream, and run around in circles, and eventually out of the common room. I fell on the floor laughing and began to roll around, I didn't know it would be this much fun to bother her.

**Alice's POV**

Neville and I sat in the library; I bit the end of my quill. Trying to understand Herboligy, was in fact, quite hard.

"So, you know what a Mandrake is?" he asked. I flipped through some pages in the textbook I was reading,

"Uh..." I flipped through some more pages, "A nasty thing that screams like hell?" He shook his head yes.

"Good job!" he smiled, "I really think your starting to get it!"

"Only, all the other plants in the universe..." I mumbled reading some blurb on Bubotuber.

A few awkward seconds later,

"So, what's it like being a Gryffendork?"I asked.

"Well, for starters it's Gryffendor not Gryffendork," I smiled, he continued. "We have high-expectations on our heads. We have to be perfect, good, and pure. In all honesty being a Gryffendor is hard." He looked at me. "So, what's it like being a Slytherin?" I smiled,

"Being a Slytherin is actually kind of fun. People are scared of us, they think we'll like kill them, or something. In reality, most of us probably would be fine in Gryffendor." He looked confused. I looked at my watch, "Oh, we better get going, I have divination next." I stood up,

"Me to," Neville said, "How about we walk together?" he added shyly. I shrugged, at least I would have company.

**Damon's POV**

Jayde and I were walking to divination class when we noticed, Harry Potter, and his two friends. Hermione was actually, a really good friend of mine.

"Hey Mione," I said, as we neared them.

"Oh hello Damon," Hermione said casually. Her two friends stared with surprised faces. Jayde walked up and stood behind me. Since she was so skinny, you couldn't see her behind me. She began to do the wave with her arms, so it looked like I had four arms. "Uh…" Hermione said, pointing behind me.

"I am the god of freakishly large fluffy clouds!" she said in her creepy voice. Everyone stared at her.

"Hey, I'm Jayde." She said sticking her hand toward each one of them. Just as she was shaking hands with Harry, Draco entered the hallway.

**Jayde's POV**

Nothing will ever compare to the look on Draco's face, hurt, agony, and betrayal.

"What are you doing, shaking hands with _him_?" he said making his hands into fists. I began to talk,

"we might not be a completely free country, but I think I have the right to talk to who I want!"

"So you want to talk to a mud-blood, a _Wesley_, and the so called "chosen" one?" now I was mad,

"Well excuse me, but I'd rather talk to them then Pansy!" he scowled and took out his wand. I reacted quickly,"_Reducto_!" a flash of light came out of my wand, and hit one of the chandeliers in the hallway. It came crashing down a few feet away from Draco. While he was distracted I yelled "_Expelliarmus!" _another flash of light came out of my wand.

"_Flagrate_!" Draco called. He swiped his wand, and long, jagged burns appeared on my arms. I fell to the ground and hugged my arm. _How could he_? I thought as, Damon flew to my side. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out from the pain.

**Zoe's POV**

Alice and I, were in divination class when we heard the news. Professor McGonagall, walked in, everyone's attention turned to her.

"I need Zoe Flaws, and Alice Inheart." I looked at Alice, and we booth stood up, and fallowed her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (Except for Alice, Jayde, Zoe and Damon). They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I also don't own Hetalia axis powers (Multiple references.)**

**Alice's POV**

I crossed my arms, Draco was going to pay. Jade sat up in the infirmary bed, her right arm bandaged.

"HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Zoe growled, her blue eyes on fire.

"Well," Damon started, "First we'll kill him, then, we'll bring him back from the dead, then, we'll torture him. Of course after that he'll die again." She grumbled to herself.

"Nope, not how it's going down." I acknowledged her plan, while looking at everyone. "Let's just say he should be afraid, da?" Everyone looked at me. They knew I only broke out the Russia voice, when I was in psycho mode. Jayde looked at us, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"No, you guys don't need to do anything. He'll have enough problems with me." She began to laugh like a manic. "When I'm done with him, he'll wish his grandparents weren't even born." I broke out my ipod (We're not supposed to have these on school grounds.) and typed in types of touchier. A list popped up, and I showed it to Jayde. She scrolled through and shook her head. "I want to come up with it. Make it ... special." She grinned. Madame Pomfrey came up to us, and told us we best be heading to our dormitories. We said goodbye and left.

**Jayde's POV**

I sighed and lay down. I looked at my arm, and began to undo the wrappings. Two scars warped around my arm, from the curse I was burnt with. Madame Pomfrey said that they would be permanent, in other words, I would have this for the rest of my life. I rolled over on my side, trying to think about what I would do to Draco. The Punishment wouldn't be as bad because I think scars are cool, but it would still be pretty bad. Before I could get anywhere with my planning I fell into the deep pit of blackness, some people like to call sleep.

The next Day….

**Damon's POV**

I was ditching my next class so I could visit Jayde. She could be back to class today, but she wanted more planning time. Draco deserved whatever was coming to him. Suddenly one of Hermione's Friends came up to me.

"Hey," He panted,

"Oh hi, It's Ron right?" I guessed his name. I really didn't remember it off the top of my head. He nodded,

"You know my name!" He exclaimed, I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked him while still walking.

"Oh," his voice dropped quickly, sounding very shy, "Well, I was wondering how your friend was doing?" I shrugged, he was struggling to keep up with me.

"She's fine. She just sprained and burnt her arm. Other than that, she feels fine. She just wanted to ditch class so she could plan revenge." He this time,

"So Malfoy's going to get it?" He asked.

"Oh, believe me, he's going to get it!" I laughed and nodded.

"Soooooooooooo, where are you going?" He asked still trying to keep up with my long strides.

"To visit her, you wanna come?" I invited him.

"Sure!" He exclaimed and followed me.

**Zoe's POV**

I sat in Magical History class, bored out of my mind. Barbara Brown, from behind me passed me a note. I raised an eyebrow at her because last time I got a note from her I had a piece of gum stuck inside it. I opened the note cautiously and read it:

Dear Zoe,

My name is Viktor; if you already didn't know (I rolled my eyes). I think you are quite attractive, and I am also quite attractive (Where is this going? What kind of guy calls himself attractive. Psht Pansy Puss). If you wouldn't mind, meet me at the Quidditch Field, so you can watch my attractive self practice (I can tell he has low self esteen. [NOT!] ). Meet me at the field at 9:41 aprox.. (Why would it be 9:41? Why not just say 9:40 or 9:45... Well I've dated people more strange than that soo...)

Sincerely, Cordially, Lovingly,

Viktor Krum.

I was actually quite confused. First, how did he know my name, second I was over him. My Viktor crush lasted for three days. Then it was over. I guess I would meet the self centered freak though, just for entertainment because what else was I supposed to do? Homework?

**Alice's POV**

Neville and I were in the library again, trying to study. What I mean by trying, is every time he tried to explain something, he ended up staring at me with a weird expression. I rolled my eyes,

"What's with the look? Do I have something in my teeth?" I giggled.

"N-n-no," He stuttered looking down, his face bright red. Out of nowhere Mick and Nick showed up,

"Hey Alice," They sang in a devilish harmony. They pointed to Neville,

"Who's your boyfriend?" Mick asked eyeing Neville. Neville began to stutter something, when I stood up.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growled.

"Oh really?" Nick said snickering. "What's your name?" he asked Neville,

"Neville," he said looking really embarrassed. Mick and Nick exchanged glances, and began to sing,

"Neville and Alice, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I cut them off, when I kicked both of them in the groin. Simultaneously they both groaned in pain.

"Now," I , leaning a little closer to them. "Were not dating, understand?" they both nodded, and walked away in pain. Neville looked at me in awe,

"Awesome," he said bursting out in laughter.

"Being a younger sister you figure out how to shut your older brothers up very early." He smiled. "Are you an only child?" I asked,

"Yep, I live with my grandmother."

"Lucky…" I muttered under my breath.

"Are those your only siblings?" He asked curiously.

"No, I have an older brother Tom, an older sister Jane, a seventh year, Mick and Nick, sixth years, and Rosemary, she's a first year." He nodded, and we continued our studying.

**Jayde's POV**

I walked out of the infirmary, my arm in a cast. I'm headed to the dining hall; I'm really in the mood for Jello. It took me a couple minutes to make my way to the dining hall. I walked in and found my usual seat next to Alice, Damon and Zoe across from us.

"PEN NOW!" Alice shouting scribbling her name on my cast. Damon and Zoe fallowed. Out of nowhere Draco showed up,

"Can I sign?" He mumbled quietly his head down.

"What do you think?" I roared.

"But, Jayde…" He protested.

"No," I growled clenching my fists, "You will never be allowed to sign!" I walked out of the great hall as fast as possible, Draco right behind me. As soon as we got out of the great hall, he grabbed my arm,

"Jayde…" His eyes begged me to forgive him.

"Don't Jayde me you jerk." I pushing him away from me. I glared at him, "Don't ever talk to me again." I said narrowing my eyes. I began to walk away,

"IM SORRY, OK?" He cried, "I think I really like you, and I made a huge mistake." I turned around, not sure what to say,

"Give me time." I turned around and walked away, I would deal with this in the morning.

**Zoe's POV**

I slipped out of the great hall, and made my way to the quidditch field. As soon as I went out side, I felt the rush of the night air against my skin. I breathed in the air, smiling I loved the night. I slowly walked up the stairs to one of the stands. I sat down, why am I even here? I thought leaning back. I was so tired; the last couple days had been so hectic. Maybe if I just close my eyes, everything will be alright…

About 8.5 hours later…

I yawned and stretched, and wacked my head against something hard. What was that? I thought, turning around. I quickly jumped up; I'd fallen asleep in the stands. Crap! I looked down and noticed an old, worn, sweater laying on top of me.

"Really? He gave me his sweater? How unorriginal..." I mumbled and jumped down the stands, my combat boots clinging against the metal, making a ping ping ping noise. I ran towards the field, how was I going to slip out of this one...?

**Damon's POV**

I woke up early and decided to head to the Owlery, to send a letter to my parents. I began to jog up, the huge stair case, which seemed to go on for miles. I finally reached the top, and slowly stepped into the large circle room. I jumped; I hadn't expected to see someone here this early in the morning. Ron, was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Hey…" I greeted him, yawning as I pulled out the letter I had wrote last night. He turned around quickly, his face turning red.

"Hello Damon," he shoved the letter into his pocket. I found an owl, and didn't bother to look at its name. "So, how are you doing, Damon?" I looked over at him, very confused. Why wouldn't he shut up?

"Fine." I gave the owl my letter, and it flew off. I turned to leave when I suddenly became curious. "Who's your letter too?" He blushed and I raised an eyebrow.

"No one, just, um, you know, a friend." I nodded, and began to walk away. "B-b-bye, Damon!" He stuttered. I ignored him, and continued on with my life.

**Ron's POV**

"Stupid!" I scolded myself. Hopefully the right person will get that letter.

**I wanted to thank my new Beta readers Zoe and Damon, (aka the people who the characters Damon and Zoe are based on.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any character (except for Alice, Jayde, Zoe, and Damon.). The rights belong to J. k. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Damon's POV**

I walked into the great hall, and sat down. Jayde and Alice were discussing how annoying their little sisters were. I picked up a piece of toast, just as the mail came in. Owls began to swoop down, and drop pieces of mail in front of people. Suddenly a small owl swooped down, and dropped a piece of parchment in front of me. I picked it up, and began to read it.

I couldn't say this to your face, but I really like you. I mean like really, really, really like you. You're beautiful and funny and perfect. Please meet me at the three broomsticks, at 3:00, on Saturday.

I crumpled up the paper, and sighed. Alice handed me a snicker doodle that her mom had made her, and Jayde opened a red envelope.

"!" I screamed, "It's a how…" I was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice.

"JAYDE PENELOPE GRAYLING JOYCE GRASIM BUCKLEBE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER! CONVINCE HER THAT SHE IS A MUGGLE! NOT JUST THAT, BUT USE THE BAT-BOOGEY HEX ON HER? WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED!" the letter turned toward Alice and I "Hello girls, I hope your having a good year." The letter burst into little flaming pieces, and Jayde began to laugh like a manic. After a minute, we all began to laugh.

"Why did you convince your sister that she was a muggle?" I hiccupped,

"Why not?" Jayde said banging her head against the table. Jayde suddenly snapped out of it. "Who was that letter from?" I shrugged and handed it over. Alice and Jayde quickly scanned the letter, and looked at each other, their mouths wide open.

"Oh," Alice said

"My" Jayde squeaked

"God!" they both yelled together.

"Sooooooooooooooo?" Alice asked, "Are you going to meet him?"

"Who says it's a guy?" Jayde laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know yet. Probably not..." I trailed off, I wonder who this mystery boy is?

**Zoe's POV**

I ran into the great hall, with a brush in my hand brushing my hair. Jayde, Alice, and Damon, looked up from the table. Crap! I slowly made my way toward the table. I slid onto the bench gingerly, avoiding looking at my frien Damon turned toward me, and crossed her arms."And where have you been?" I averted her gaze and fiddled with my thumbs. Alice cleared her throat.

"Care to tell?" she said, with a hard stare. I gulped,

"Well, you see I was waiting for someone at the quidditch fields, and I fell asleep." I began to drink some juice.

"And who, if you'll allow me to ask, were you waiting for." Jayde asked in her mom voice.

"Viktor, but I'm totally regretting it now."

"Doubt it." Damon teased, I narrowed my eyes,

"See I'm over it." I tapped on the boy next to me's shoulder. "Hey, wanna get a drink at the three broom sticks this weekend?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "See?" I turned back to my friends, they all rolled their eyes and continued on with breakfast.

**Alice's POV**

The week past quickly, the only excitement came from the drawing for the Tri-wizard tournament. The three or might I say four champions were: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter. Everyone was positive that he had cheated, Draco had even made badges. In my opinion he probably did cheat.

It was finally the week end, and two of my friends had dates. Dating hadn't been one of my main concerns, but it would be nice if somebody asked me. Oh well, Jayde and I would at least have each other. I stretched, and got out of bed. I opened my dresser and took out a pair of jeans and a silver sweater my mom had knit me. I quickly dressed and threw on a pair of work boots, and my slytherin scarf. I walked over to Jayde and shoved her till she woke up. She quickly woke up, and dressed in a blue hoodie and ripped jeans.

"Ready?" I asked her, as she laced her shoes.

"Yep, let's harass people!" she said pumping her fist in the air, I laughed and we left the dormitory.

Zoe's POV

The boys name was apparently Marley. We sat in awkward silence, as our Butterbeer was served to us.

"So…?" I sat on a very comfortable bar chair tapping the glass, "What do you think of divination class?" Marley picked up his glass, and drank some,

"Well, I don't really care for it," I nodded,

"I actually quite enjoy it." Anybody could see that this wasn't working well. I was about to lie to get out of the date, when the door opened. Viktor walked in, with one of his buddies. Great. Viktor turned toward me, his happy expression turned to confusion when he saw me with Marley.

"Um, I don't really think this is working out." He shrugged. I stood up from my chair and strode toward the door, Viktor following.

**Damon's POV**

I slowly walked into the three broomsticks, scared to see who I would find. I looked around, and I didn't see anyone sitting alone so I went to a table and sat down. I hoped I looked ok, like I was supposed to go on a "date". A server came up to me,

"What will you be having?"

"Two butterbeers, I guess." She nodded and went to go get the drinks. I was playing with my hair, when the door opened, and I froze. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey, Damon…" a familiar voice said. I craned my neck to confirm what I had feared. Ron stood in front of my, his hands in his pockets, and his face crimson.

"Hi…" I stammered. I quickly whipped out my phone and hide it under the table. OMG! IT'S RON! RON WEASLEY! I texted, and slid my phone back into my pocket. Ron sat down, and began to fiddle with his thumbs. I was about to say something when my phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket and looked at my three texts.

From Jayde: ! Just wet myself!

From Zoe: Not my biggest concern, Krum, is stalking me!

From Alice: I love this! First I watch Jayde fall into a fountain chasing a squirrel, and then your secret admirer is Ron! Lol!

I leaned back in my seat, not sure how to deal with this.

**Alice's POV**

Jayde and I sat on a bench in front of some shop. Every time a person walked by we'd scream,

"The monkeys are running the zoo, and big brother is always watching you!" of course, most wizards didn't know who big brother was, so they thought we were referring to death eaters. Most people would walk away really fast, which would make us crack up. When we got the text from Damon, that Ron Wesley was her date, it sent us into a giggling fit.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked putting my hands behind my head. She shrugged,

"I kind of want to start to bother Draco."

"Sounds good." We both stood up, and began walking. We walked in silence, for a couple of minutes. "Do you even know where Draco is?" Jayde began to laugh,

"No, I just figured we would walk until we found him, then, convince him that he's in a dream world, where he is a king."

"Sounds good." We walked again, until we finally ran into Draco. He began to walk faster, when he saw us coming. "Draco." I taunted,

"Want to come out and play Draco?" Jayde added a strange grin on her face. She tapped me on the shoulder, and whispered "I want to handle this alone." I nodded, and began to walk away.

**Jayde's POV**

I circled him, like a vulture waiting for the kill. Slowly, I sat down on the ground, and motioned for him to do the same. Draco cautiously sat down. I sighed,

"You hurt me." I tilted my head to the side making my blue eyes wide, and empty. His expression became sad, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I know…" he admitted covering his face. We sat for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Draco," I whispered, "Stand up." He nodded and stood up. As soon as he stood fully up, I kicked him in the groin as hard as possible.

"BLOODY HELL!" he whimpered, leaning over in pain.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved it." I helped him sit down again. "Listen, whatever romantic tension there was before, I want it gone. From this point on, I just want to be friends." He looked up, his eyes full of sorrow.

"But I can't do that Jayde. You'll always be more than that to me. I'll always love you." For some reason those words stung, even though I had wanted to hear them.

"Then why would you hurt me?" I said standing up. I had told Draco what I wanted him to hear, I had done what I needed to. I still love you Draco…

Zoe's POV

I turned around again, Viktor was still fallowing me. This had to stop!

"Viktor," I growled, getting in his face. "Stop fallowing me now, or you'll be in a world of pain." He grinned,

"I like it when you play hard to get." I shoved him with all my might, and began to walk away. "Wait, Zoe!" he called easily catching up with me.

"What?" I grunted. He smiled again,

"I like you and someone else."

"Great! Go stalk them." I muttered,

"It's Hermione Granger." I stopped. I had always hated the Granger girl, way to goody-goody. Always the one to answer first, and always was the top of the class. She was also a Gryffindor. Ugh.

"Does she like you?" He grinned,

"Most girls like me"

"Why would you like a frizzy haired geek?"I told the truth, she had the worst hair and teeth I have ever seen! I rolled my eyes. If Granger did like him, then I'd get a chance to make her jealous. I of course didn't like Viktor, but maybe just one date would be enough to bug Granger. I stuck my hand out. "Zoe Flaws." I introduced myself.

"I know," He grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know anyway?" I asked him.

"It's a long story." He smiled.

"Well I have time. What else am I supposed to do? Homework?" I joked and he laughed. I walked next to him back to Hogwarts.

**Alice's POV**

The sky was beginning to grow dark, as I walked toward Hogwarts. It seemed like everyone, had somebody. Even if Jayde hated Draco, you could tell she still loved him. I looked behind me to see a familiar face

"Hey Georgy!" I greeted him and walked toward him.

"Hey Alice." He smiled. You see Georgy is a Ravenclaw, and one of my oldest friends. We've know each other since we were seven. We talk about everything and anything. I took my hand, and messed up his platinum blonde hair.

"Hey," he complained, grabbing my hand. Neither of us let go, and walked hand in hand for a couple of minutes. Jayde, Zoe, and Damon, are always telling us that we'd make such a cute couple. I love Georgy, but in a brotherly sense. Unfortunately, Georgy feels the complete opposite. He's asked me out a couple of times, and I've always said no. I don't want us to have an awkward relationship. We reached the school, and said good bye. "Wait, Alice." He said coming up to me. What he did next surprised me. He leaned down, and gave me a quick peck, and ran away. I sat there for a few second in awe. My BGF just kissed me!

**This was betaded by lilbat54. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except for Alice, Jayde, Damon, and Zoe.) The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Alice's POV**

All of us sat staring out the windows in the dormitories as the rain came down. The rain pounded against the window, and the wind whipped up against the castle. I sighed and sat down on my bed. A couple girls left to go study in the library. Ridgeback jumped up onto my bed, and began to purr.

"Aren't you a perfect little boy Ridgeback?" I cooed, scratching under his head. He nudged his head into my leg, and meowed softly. I picked him up, and sat down on Jayde's bed. She hadn't said anything since we got back yesterday. "Hey? What's wrong?" I asked, looking her up and down. She didn't say anything for awhile, and sighed.

"I don't know anymore. I'm starting to think it's me." I raised an eyebrow,

"What? Jayde, I don't get it." She shook her head. A sudden crack of thunder made us both jump. I looked toward Damon and Zoe, who were talking about their dates."Does this have to do with Draco?" I questioned. She nodded, just as Damon and Zoe came toward us.

"Hey, how about a game of truth or dare?" Zoe thought out loud excitedly. I looked at Zoe and shrugged,

"Sure," Zoe looked at Jayde, and asked her first.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jayde murmured. Zoe thought for a minute, than snapped her fingers.

"Ok, I got it. Jayde, I dare you to make all of Pansy's things, including her bed disappear." For a second you could see a twinkle in Jayde's eye. She stood up, and went toward Pansy's bed.

"Banish!" she charmed, and Pansy's bed and personal possessions disappeared. All of us tried to hold snickers back, but to no avail. Jayde was apparently feeling better, because she began to laugh like a manic. Jayde turned to Damon,

"Truth or dare?" she inquired,

"Truth," Jayde began to mumble to herself,

"How about you tell us who you like?" Jayde asked. Damon hesitated for a second,

"Pass." We all looked in disbelief, Damon never didn't answer her truth or dares. Damon turned toward me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I always did truth. My friends knew everything about me anyway.

"What were you so upset about yesterday when you got back to the dormitory?" I gulped; I hadn't told my friends what had happened.

"Well," I started, "Georgy kissed me." Everyone looked at me, shocked.

"Like forced kiss? Or more of an awkward kiss?" Zoe gawked.

"I don't really know, it happened so fast."

"Soooooooooo?" Damon asked, "Did you like it?" I gulped. I wasn't really sure how to answer this. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"I don't really know." I muttered.

"so, now are you to an item…" I quickly cut Zoe off.

"It's about lunch time, a hot cup of tea sounds really good right now, doesn't it?" I blurted out. I was hoping my friends got the point. Damon shrugged and everyone got off the bed, and made their way to the great hall.

**A week or so later…**

Zoe, Damon, and I walked back from the arena that had been set up for the first task. Jayde wasn't able to come, because she was sick. She thought it would be fun to run around in the rain for a couple of hours. She had said something about how Nagini wanted to take a mud bath. Or something.

"That was fun." Damon emphasized the word fun.

"Stop being so sarcastic." Zoe exclaimed, "The only person that preformed well, was Viktor." She muttered, putting on a fresh coat of lipstick.

"I think Potter did well." Both of my friends gave me cold hard stares.

"Potter." Damon spat,

"That little twerp, couldn't even do it on his own. He needed his broom."

"So what!" I replied, "Viktor, nearly wet his pants!" Zoe stopped and looked at me, her hands clenched into fists and she stomped her foot, the noise bouncing off the castles walls.

"Want to say that again?" She threatened grabbing my arm. I shook her off,

"Looks like someone has a crush." I taunted, a low growl escaped Zoe's throat.

"Well, at least I'm not in love with a nerdy Grffyndor." She took off running toward the castle, her long blonde hair bobbing behind her. Damon shook her head,

"I'll go get her." She muttered, sprinting after her. Zoe's words echoed through my head. I hadn't told anyone about my private study sessions with Neville. How do she find out? How could she bring it up? My thought processes was interrupted by a familiar voice,

"Hey Alice," Neville said, as he walked with his two friends.

"Hi Neville," I sniffled, with a small wave. One of his friends Seamus Finnigan leaned over to the other boy Dean Thomas, and whispered,

"Get a look at 'er she's one of the finest Syltherin girls I've seen." Neville looked at Seamus,

"Do you mind?" Seamus and Dean exchanged glances, and began to walk away. When they wer still in hearing range, Seamus turned around and whistled at me. Neville turned bright red,

"I'm sorry about that," he stammered. I shrugged,

"I usually don't get attention like that. Compared to my friends, I look bad." Neville shook his head,

"I think you look good." He whispered his hands behind his back. I smiled weakly, and my knees began to wobble.

"I-i-i-i got to go." I stammered, leaving Neville and walking back to the school.

**Zoe's POV**

How could she? She just assumed that I liked him! Viktor is a brain dead jock that is way to self absorbed. Besides, he likes Hermione just as much as me. I'm twenty times hotter. I ducked into one of the lavatory, to avoid Damon fallowing me. I quickly cast a hex on the door, and it locked. I sniffled, and walked up to one of the mirrors; I was in fact very pretty. I had long blonde hair, which came down to my elbows, I'm average height, and I have a really good figure. I have bright blue eyes that I've been told can light up a room. I was twenty times prettier than her, maybe even a hundred times.

"What are you looking at?" A familiar voice cooed, from one of the toilets.

"Myrtle." I groaned, leaning against the sink.

"It's not becoming to not answer a question." The ghost said, coming out of one of the toilets. I stared at her,

"Well, it's not becoming to spy on people in the bathroom." I had met Myrtle in my first year at Hogwarts. I used to get picked on a lot, but that was a long time ago. Almost every day I would sit in the bathroom and talk to her, and make vengeance plans (they would never work out.). Myrtle had introduced me to Jayde, who introduced me to Damon, who introduced me to Alice. Since then, I don't come into the bathroom anymore. Myrtle tilted her head,

"What's wrong?" a puzzling stare on her face.

"I think I like someone, but I can't tell."

"Who?" she snooped, it took me a moment,

"Viktor, Viktor Krum." I could see Myrtle holding back a giggle,

"Doesn't every girl?" she smiled.

"I guess you're right. But he asked me on a date." Myrtle stopped smiling, and looked at me. Her dead eyes, looked hollow. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"He asked the Granger girl out to. I heard her talking to herself in the bathroom; she couldn't believe he asked her out."

"It was probably a joke! He likes Granger, but he likes me more!" I screamed, pounding my fists against the sink. "He can't, he can't, he can't!" I chanted.

"…Zoe…?" Myrtle softly said. I sat on the floor of the bathroom, and began to shake. I didn't know how I felt, or what to do.

**Jayde's POV**

I walked out of the infirmary, again.

"Stupid cold." I muttered, as I made my way to the common room. I rounded the corner, and who was standing there, no other then Draco. I started to walk faster, hoping he didn't notice me. Too late,

"Jayde." He beamed, walking toward me. I looked at him, remembering what I had said.

"Hello Draco," I walked past him as quick as posible.

"Jayde, wait!" He called after me. I turned to face him,

"What?" I screeched. He stopped, paralyzed by the fierceness of my words.

"I um, uh..." he cut off, and pulled me close to him. I didn't fight it, as he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him, and felt the warmth emanating off his body. We stood there for a few minutes, in our embrace. When we finally released, I felt different, about him, and about myself.

**Damon's POV**

I made my way up to the astronomy tower, too meet with Ron. We had been doing this for awhile, secret meetings. I didn't really have feelings for him; I just hung out with him for the fun of it. Ron sat on the top step, with a little box. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him. He handed me the box.

"I saw this, and I thought you might like it." I toke the box, and took the lid off. A gold charm bracelet, with a little firefly charm, sat in the box. I smiled warmly,

"I like it!" I exclaimed, putting it on my wrist. I put my hand on his cheek, and pulled his face close. Our lips met. We snoged for a couple of minutes, until I finally pulled away. "I have to go." I said standing up, and beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" Ron called, "Same time, same place?" he added. I nodded, and headed to the dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is just for fun. I wanted to do a chapter where you as the reader could learn more about the characters. We get to look into our lovable characters dreams! BTW i was also listening to the song Sweet Dreams while wrote this.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters (except for Alice, Zoe, Jayde, Damon, and Ralph.) the rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros..**

**Zoe's Dream**

I walked into my house. An elderly woman sat at the table, smiling at me._ Strange_? I thought sitting down at the table. The old woman handed me some seashells.

"What's this for?" I asked puzzled. The old woman didn't respond, and made her way to the door, and walked out. I felt a strong intensity to fallow her. I slowly stood up, and opened the door. A Christmas scene awaited me. Viktor sat in a rocking chair, in the corner. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, my voice cracking with anger. He stood up, and walked over to me, lifting my chin up. He began to say something, but he made no sound. "Viktor!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around him. He suddenly turned into a cloud of sand, and I was sitting on a beach. I slowly sat up, and walked into the water. The water began to get deeper, but I kept going. Suddenly, the bottom of the ocean cut off, and I was falling. I didn't try to swim up; I just let myself continue to fall into the blackness. The blackness began to swirl, and from the shapes of people. Viktor was walking toward me, holding hands with the elderly woman. He stuck his hand out to me, and I grabbed it. I felt the sensation of being pulled up. Suddenly, I was sitting in Diagon alley, alone. I closed my eyes, and giant pieces of paper, with teeth began to chase me. The faster I tried to run, the slower I went. Suddenly, one of the pieces bite me, and I was swallowed. Now, is stood in the middle of potions class, in nothing but my under where.

"Miss. Flaws." Snape hissed, ushering me toward the center of the classroom. I stood there, all of my classmates had no faces, but sat waiting for something. I began,

"Hei, du unnskylder min nakenhet." I whispered my face in my hands_. Why wasn't I speaking English_? Everyone began to laugh. The room suddenly began to spin, and I sat up. I looked around, and found myself in the dormitory.

"What a weird dream." I murmured, lying down. _I wonder what it means_.

**Damon's Dream**

I sat in an open field, trying to count the clouds. A person came up to me, I didn't need to look up, I knew who it was. I smiled,

"Hello," I exclaimed looking up at my great Aunt Matryn. My aunt sat next to me, her gray curls, tucked under a large purple hat. "I've missed you." I smiled, grabbing her hand.

"I've missed you to." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She took her hat off, her silvery curls tumbled down. "What did you want to talk about dear?" she handed me her hat, which I gratefully took. A beautiful gray wolf, came out of the woods, and lay by my feet. I looked at my aunt, and pointed toward the wolf,

"You know, what I want to talk about." She looked at the wolf for a moment, then turned back to me.

"It's your first time." She stated a blank look in her eye. "Just tell no one, show no one, and avoid the moon." I nodded taking in her every word.

"I'm so sorry." She said shaking her head, "I'm so, so, so sorry!" she cried, she stood up, and ran away. I looked up at the sky, it was now black, and a bright full moon, sat centered in the sky. I felt it coming on, the rush.

"No!" I said trying to force it off me. The change accord just as I felt myself wake up. I quickly looked out the window, to find a little crescent moon. I relaxed, and laid back down. _At least my dream didn't come true. _

**Jayde's Dream**

"!" I screamed, as I flew down a giant mega slide made of cotton candy. _This was the best dream ever_! I grabbed a piece of the slide, and popped it into my mouth. _Yum_! Suddenly, another person, in another slide, appeared next to me. "No!" I gasped as I saw who the person was.

"Hey Jayde," he said trying to sound cool. I put my fingers in the form of a cross, and pointed at him.

"I revoke thee, Ralph McDomphrie!" I screamed.

"Hey Jayde wait up!" he called, as I slid down the slide faster. The faster I slide, the faster Ralph went.

"Avadacadabraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed pointing my wand at him. He easily deflected it,

"What was that for Jaydeyyyyyyyy? Hurtful!" he asked in a pitiful voice. I had no other escape, so I grabbed one last piece of cotton candy, and flung myself off the slide. "Jayde!" Ralph called from the side. I felt myself wake up, with pieces of my pillow in my mouth.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed happily. I stuffed my pillow into my mouth, and fell back asleep.

**Alice's Dream**

I opened my eyes, and sat up. A small fluffy rabbit sat in front of me.

"Hello there." I yawned, "Aren't you curious?" I added. I put my hand out to the rabbit, but it hoped away. I stood up, and brushed my brown apron off. I began to fallow the rabbit. Finally I came to a massive black hole, in the ground. I jumped into it, and felt myself become the blackness I had fallen into. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw a tea party. Jayde, was dressed as a mad hatter; Damon as a Cheshire cat; and Zoe as the queen of hearts.

"Come," Jayde ushered me toward the table, "Join us." Jayde helped me sit down.

"Thank you." I replied happily sitting down. Jayde sat down, and began to deal us tarot cards.

"How about a little game?" Damon asked a strange grin on her face. She didn't give me enough time to answer. "If we win, you have to give us something. If you win, we will let you past." She meowed, her tail swishing. I nodded, and gulped,

"What are the rules?" I chirped in.

"Well, you have to draw your own future from the cards." Zoe said, shuffling the cards. I tilted my head to show my not understanding.

"You get to pick six cards from the deck, if you pick the right cards we'll know."

"How will you know?" I asked now thoroughly confused.

"We'll just know because we will just know!" Jayde said cheerily drinking two cups of tea at the same time. I nodded, and Zoe held out the deck of cards. I picked six random cards, and looked at them. They weren't real tarot cards; they had random words written on top. Here where my cards: Love, jealousy, anger, faithfulness, hope, and death. I read each of the cards off to the group. They each nodded.

"That's correct." Damon said, her strange smile still on her face.

"I don't get it though." I asked being filled with concern, "I'm going to die?" I asked the concern rising in my voice. Zoe shook her head, and I felt myself relax.

"You're not going to die." She answered,

"Someone else is." Jayde piped in.

"Who?" I asked concern filled my voice again. Damon came up behind me, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Who do you know that does not know you? Who is your own flesh and blood, but will not say?" Damon hissed, turning into a large snake. Her huge mouth came down on me, and I woke up.

I woke up in a hot sweat, out of breath. _What had that meant_? I hugged myself, and rocked back and forth.

**This is the end of this chapter. I know this isn't very long, but I just wanted to write something fun. I figured I haven't been very good with my characters descriptions, so I'm giving my characters mini bios. Enjoy! **

**Name: Alice Inheart**

Age: 14

DOB: November 23

Favorite color: Dark maroon

Favorite song: Swim, by Oh no ono

House: Slytherin

Hair: elbow length red hair, blunt bangs, curly

Physical appearance: quite short, average weight, long legs.

Bio: Alice was born on a small farm in Scotland. Their farm became too small so they had to move, to a farm in Pickitwatch, England. Her father Rupert Inheart works for the ministry, in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Her mother, Jane Black Inheart works for the Department of Mysteries. Jane is also the cousin of Narcissa Black Malfoy, Andromeda Black Tonks and Bellatrix Black Lestrange. This means, even though she won't admit it, she's related to Draco. She has quite a large family, two sisters, and three brothers. Her parents didn't care what house their children got into. Alice's older sister Jane is a Ravenclaw, and her younger sister Rosemary is a Gryffindor. Alice and her three brothers are all Slytherin. Alice has often detested the fact that she has so many siblings. Growing up, she got the least amount ofattention, and as a result loves it when people notice her. Another thing she won't admit is that she loves a certain Gryffindor. Over all, Alice is a very sweet, yet crazy girl.

**Name: Jayde Penelope Grayling Joyce Grasim Bucklebe** (she was named after her great aunt twice removed."

Age: 14

DOB: February 10

Favorite color: green

Favorite song: monsoon by Tokyo hotel

House: Slytherin

Hair: choppy elbow length dirty strawberry blonde hair, side bangs,straigh/ wavy

Physical appearance: short, under weight, long legs.

Bio: Little sister, spunky, scrappy, hardcore, imaginative, crazy, and smart. Father works for the prophet and her mother stays at home. Her mother is a muggle born. She can handle anything and everything and am a total reject! Jayde was and is a country "hick" with a black horse (zen) and other animals, she loves to write and read, is awesome at DADA, and quidditch (not on the team though) and loves an adventure. She usually doesn't have time for boys usually, and is more focused on work. half blood, and proud.

Written by: Watchmywings1

**Name: Zoe Anneleise Katia Flaws**

Age: 15 (January birthday), the oldest of the group but no one would guess it

DOB: January 29th

Favorite color: Black, Red and purple

Favorite Song: Boom boom bang by Ke$ha

House: Slytherin

Hair: Medium length and ultra curly but will straighten with straightened SIDE bangs on the right and dark brown with blonde highlights

Physical Appearance: Curvy, a little taller than Alice and a big butt XDD but its trueee... Swimmer legs and very muscular arms

Bio: Zoe was born in Czechoslovakia, Czech for short, her dad stepped out of her life when her little brother Theo turned eight months old, and her little sister Andrea is a second year in Gryffindor. Zoe is the disappointment of the family, she is supposed to be in Gryffindor like her sister and mother or in Ravenclaw like her father, no one imagined her as a Slytherin and no one in her family really accepts it, but she doesn't care. She is always losing stuff, but finds it in the strangest places will do practically anything and doesn't give a crap. Loves Charms, Potions and defense against the dark arts. She secretly loves to read and has a fascination with Vampires, Dragons Fairies UNICORNS ESPECIALLY and Werewolves. Over all, crazy sweet heart to her friends and has many names from other people

Some like:

That Girl

That Chick

That fat girl

That weirdo

That Freak

That girl with the big butt

Etc etc etc :)

Written by: lilbat54

**Name: Damon Persil Greengrass**

Age: 14

DOB: May 14

Favorite color: purple

Favorite song: Rolling in the deep by ADELE

House: Slytherin

Hair: long, elbow length brown, and layered. Longer side bangs.

Physical appearance: The tallest of the group, very muscular, and strong. Most physically developed of the group.

Bio: Damon grew up in an old eccentric town house in London. Her family is very wealthy, so she usually gets whatever she wants. Her dad works as a judge in Wizengamot . While her mother works as a secretary in the department of Improper Use of Magic Office. Damon is the youngest, of three children. Damon has always been good at sports. She won't admit it, but she loves the muggle sport hockey. Over the last summer, Damon went through some extreme changes. Her older cousin Douglas is a werewolf. Of course, Damon didn't know this when she went out for a walk in the moonlight. She hasn't told anyone about her situation. So the first full moon is going to be a total surprise.

**Name: Ralph Harmony McDomphrie** (Ralph was supposed to be a girl, that's where Harmony comes from.)

Age: 14

DOB: March 15

Favorite color: Blueish

Favorite song: I wanna go by Britney Spears

House: Hufflepuff

Hair: Changes color, depending on his mood (due to Zoe putting a weird potion into his hair.). His hair is rather long for a boy; he gets called a hippie a lot.

Physical appearance: Medium height, slightly muscular, lanky.

Bio: Ralph lives in the Scottish city of, Lanktin, an all wizarding community. He has two younger sisters, and he was supposed to be a girl himself. Ralphs parents, work as Auror, and are hardly ever home. He basically is in love with Jayde, Jayde doesn't exactly feel the same way. Ralph is almost a pure blood, as of now; there is only one muggle in the family. At times, he's quite clumsy, but he means well. Ralph, does excellent in school, and is one of the top students at Hogwarts. Zoe, Alice, and Damon, are his best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ralph's POV**

I yawned, and stretched as I sat up in bed. Today was going to be a great day! I rummaged around in my trunk, and pulled out my uniform. Pulling on my uniform, I made my way toward the bed side table. I picked up my textbooks, and made my way out of the dorm. I was so close, to leaving the common room, when I heard it.

"Ralphy?" Where are you going so early?" Helen Pompe sat in an over-stuffed chair, playing with a strand of hair.

"Hello, Helen." I sighed quickening my pace. Helen was too quick, and was right behind me. Helen is quite popular, and loves to torment me, she was the one who gave Zoe the idea to put this horrid potion in my hair. But knowing Zoe she would've done it anyways on her own.

"Doing anything tonight? Ralphy…" she mouthed Ralphy. I felt my knees going weak, Helen was gorges; tall and thin, a models figure, with long, silky, platinum blonde hair. I knocked myself out of it; I knew she was just doing this to bug me.

"Y-y-yes…" I stuttered averting my eyes. She tilted her head, then put her finger to her lip.

"That's to bad." She pouted, slowly backing away, "I thought we could study." She turned around, a sly smile on her face. I stood there like a complete idiot, until she was back in the dormitory. Smacking my hand into my face, I hoped my friends had a plan.

**Alice's POV**

I skipped down the corridor, not really paying attention to *where* I was going. In all honesty, I was paying more attention to the dream I had, had last night. What had they meant by death? More importantly who? I didn't know anyone that was ill, or really old. Suddenly, i bumped into someone, and fell to the floor. I looked up into the face of my friend Iris Zyope.

"Hey!" i screamed, flinging myself at my friend.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked with a smile, smoothing her short brown hair.

"Good, I guess." I said pushing the thoughts about my dream out of my head. Iris nodded, and fiddled with a badge she was wearing. It read:

Ravenclaw: At least we know what we are.

I let out a laugh. The ravenclaws were always feuding with the hufflepuffs. Iris's badge was based off of what I had heard someone once say:

Professor: What the hell is a hufflepuff anyway?

Hufflepuff student: I don't know, but we make good finders!

"So, where are you off to?" I asked Iris.

"Well," she started, "I was going to study." She stated in an embarrassing tone. I looked at her slightly confused,

"Today is Sunday, isn't it?" I questioned, Iris nodded slowly. "So, since its Sunday, it means it's not Monday, so that means we don't have classes?" Iris was starting to get the point. "Hence forth, it's a day off." Iris sighed,

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I face planted myself, and rolled my eyes at Iris.

"I don't know, have fun?" Iris nodded, "Good," I patted her head, and began to walk away.

"hey want to hang out?" Iris called after me.

"Nope," I replied, "I have to study."

**Jayde's POV**

I rolled over in bed, and yawned. Yeah! I thought sarcastically, pulling myself out of bed. I threw on my I heart Spike tee shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. I shivered, the word

"Ralph." rolled off my tongue. I shrugged; maybe it meant I should bother him. I've known Ralph forever, but were just friends. I finished lacing up my combat boots, and made my way over to Zoe's bed. Slowly, i crawled onto the bed, and began to jump. Zoe muttered in her sleep and attempted to kick me. I jumped out of the way laughing.

Muwahahahah!

"Jayde!" Zoe screamed, sitting up in bed. I love waking Zoe up like this in the morning. Zoe, growled, and lunged at me. We wrestled on the ground, *some would call it friendly wrestling but to Zoe, well in her head she was thinking to herself "kill jayde!" . After about five minutes, we stopped and brushed ourselves off. I laughed awkwardly, and walked away, that was weird…

**Neville's POV**

I gulped as I saw her walk into the library. She wore, a short, white lace sundress, with a leather jacket, and combat boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun. I didn't care what she was wearing, she was always beautiful. Alice always walked with confidence. Like nothing would or was ever standing in her way. Today however was different, she seemed to be staring through things, and slouching a little. Maybe today wasn't a good day to ask her. I still wasn't totally sure what I was going to ask her. Would you go out with me, just wouldn't do. I needed something that would impress her, i needed something spontaneous. Alice snapped out of it for a moment, and noticed me. She waved and approached me.

"Hello Neville," she smiled. Talk. Talk. Breath. Talk. I suddenly lost control.

"!" I pushed it all out in one breath. Alice tilted her head to the side clearly confused. A smile started to appear on her face, she nodded her head up and down. I gushed,

"You will?" she responded by embracing me in a long hug. Suddenly she jumped up,

"I have to tell my friends!" she ran out of the library. Proudly I puffed my chest out. I had a girlfriend.

**Alice's POV**

I ran into the common room, squealing. Zoe, Damon, and Jayde all sat on the floor by the fire, a couple other people sat in the back.

"Omigoshhhh!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"Calm down." Damon said standing up and walking toward me. "You look as excited as a fat kid in a candy store. "

"That's cause I AM!"

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, her hair a mess of curls, she obviously didn't brush it this morning. My friends looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"I have a boyfriend!" I said in a sing-song voice. I saw all three of their jaws drop.

"You." Damon stuttered.

"Have." Zoe added.

"A boyfriend?" Jayde said becoming involved in the conversation.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Everyone yelled embracing me in a hug. I was beaming. This was my first boyfriend, and it was Neville to butte. Neville had this way about him; he was in a word different.

"Soooooooo, who is it?" Damon questioned excitedly. I stopped, no one was going to except this, he was a Gryffindor, and I was a slytherin. How was Ii going to explain this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!

Ok so I need some help from you guys. I'm not sure if I should continue this story. So please review if you want me to. Thanks for all the support!

~internet cookies from palmtoptiger13


End file.
